Slave Trade
by lekitsume
Summary: Kagome is stolen by some slave traders. Someone decides to make her his servant! Will she be able to excape!
1. A Snake Demon's Trade

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... Dude! This is a FANFIC!

Summary: Kagome is stolen by some slave traders. Someone decides to make her his servant! Will she be able to excape?!

**Chapter one: A Snake Demon's trade**

Kagome climbed out of the well that held the powers to take her to the past. She took a deep breath and enjoyed the view of the past. 500 years in the past. She remembered the first time she came through the well. That was the day she met Inuyasha. Kagome flinched at the memory. Her and Inuyasha have not been getting along lately. Infact, right now they hated each other. The only reason they were still together now was to find the shards.

Inuyasha also has Kikyo now. Her love for Inuyasha, she discovered, was just a simple crush. Nothing more. She was glad she was over him. It was about time. She thought she could never get over the pain. But it came fairly easy. She wasn't surprised one bit. It was nice to be over him. It now gave her the chance to find someone who would actually care.

Kagome walked down the dirt road that led to the village near Inuyasha's forest. She could not wait until this whole shard thing was over. So her and the rest of the group could get on with their lives. She found out that Inuyasha has made Kikyo his mate. Kagome didn't mind. She really didn't care what Inuyasha did with his life anymore.

The village came to site and she smiled as she thought of Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala. How were they?

Kagome walked into the village and headed towards the hut they normally stayed in. She went up to it and pushed the mat aside to let herself in. She was then greeted with the hellos from everyone. Well. Except Inuyasha and Kikyo. It was to be expected from the two.

"Well? If you guys are done, lets get a move on." Inuyasha ordered.

Kagome and the others sighed as they packed. The group then headed out to find more shards.

Later in the day

Kagome suddenly stopped. She censed a shard, and it was close. "Sango. Miroku. Shard." after Kagome said those words everyone stopped and went into a fighting stance.

Kagome also took stance. She has been training in her hand to hand and her miko powers. She could now fend for herself and did not need anyone to protect her anymore. Kagome was proud of herself for that.

Before the group had time to react, three snake youkai came from the trees and knocked inuyasha into a tree. Kikyo jumped a this. "Inuyasha!" She screamed.

The snake youkai eyed the group members up and down. He leader then spoke. "We are slave raiders. At the moment we are low on slaves. We will gladly take one of you. And I believe she is the lucky one." He said smirking at Kagome.

"You are not taking any group members from us! Now leave!" Sango was not happy.

"I don't think so. We will take this girl and be off." before they could blink a snake youkai was behind Kagome.

Kagome 'epped' and turned around quickly only to be knocked out. Sango yelled. But before Sango could get to the snake youkai that held Kagome, he was gone.

Elsewhere

"Jakken."

"Y-yes lo-lord S-Seshomaru." Jakken bowed low to his lord.

"We are low on good servants. Go to the slave trade and get one female human." Sesshomaru ordered. He was now at his desk reading through scrolls that were sent to him.

"Y-yes m'lord. Right away." Jakken then ran off.

Even though Sesshomaru did not like humans, they were best suited for servants. He only had a few in his castle.

As he went through the scrolls, he thought of his last attempt to obtain Inuyasha's sword. He was angered that he had yet again failed, but he noticed something. The normally troublesome miko, Kagome, did not care to get involved. It was unlike her to not try to defend his worthless brother. Unless... She has come to hate him. That just might be the case.

Sesshomaru ridded his mind of the stray thoughts as he got back to work on replying to the scrolls.

111111111111111

Well... What do ya think? Cool ne? As usual... a good idea popped in my head and I had to write it down before I forgot. Thank you sooooo much for reading one of my boring stories.

PLZ review.


	2. Situations

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. That is a fact.

_**2... Situations**_

Kagome's eyes cracked open. She tried to move but her hands were tied behind her back. She looked around to see that she was in a cave. It was barely lit and damp. There was other humans in there tied up along with a few snake demons standing guard. She moved and tried to slip out of the ropes binding her hands. No such luck, they were tighter than she thought.

Kagome felt her pockets and smirked. Those demons forgot to check her for weapons. Her knife was still in her back pocket. Kagome struggled a little to get her pocket knife. Once she had a hold on it she pulled it out and clicked it open. She paused. The click caught a snake demon's attention. The last thing she wanted.

It eyed her. Kagome stayed still, but acted like she did not know it was looking at her by looking around the cave. After about five minuets, kagome glanced back at the demon. It was looking at the entrance of the cave. Good. Kagome then shifted and started to get to work on her ropes.

_Quarter way._

_Half way. _

_Almost_ _there._

"I have come to pick up a human slave for my lord."

Kagome paused. Where have she herd this voice before. It was so familiar. She feared it was someone she did not get along with. If that was so. They might just so called _buy _her just to torture her. Oh, how well this day was so far. Kagome was a little worried right now. Could this day get any worse?

"Ah. If you wish for a lively one I have the perfect one for you."

Kagome kept her face hidden by her bangs. She also found a way to alter her scent. So she did so.

"I don't care. Just get me a healthy one and I will be off."

"Alright then."

Kagome herd heavy steps coming her way. _Dang. How am I going to get out of this one? _Kagome put her knife back in her pocket. She then suddenly felt her ropes being pulled a little before she was forced to her feet.

"Today is your lucky day girl." A snake demon said before throwing her to the feet of her buyer.

"Fine. I will take this one. Come girl. We leave. I can not keep my lord waiting."

With that she felt something collide with the back of her head. He just hit her! _Why that arrogant sun of ...!_ "hurry up girl!" Kagome hurried to her feet before she was hit again. She now knew exactly who this was. _Jakken. That stupid toad. I swear!... Wait. I am for his lord? That means... _Kagome pailed._ Sesshomaru._

Kagome still had her face and scent hidden as she got on Ah-Un. Jakken didn't talk to her anymore. Good.

22222With the Inu gang22222

Inuyasha woke up soon after he was knocked out. Witch relieved Kikyo. Inuyasha then refused to go look for Kagome. He stated that he had his Kikyo and walked off with her. Leaving Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala to find her on their own.

Miroku and Sango got on Kilala, and Shippo on Miroku's shoulder. They then took off into the sky, Kilala and Shippo following Kagome's scent.

22222With Kagome22222

Kagome was starring out at the scenery as they flew by on Ah-Un. She sighed. Why was she always the one to get into these type of situations? Seriously! This was just ridiculous! Kagome then looked over at Jakken who was sitting in front of her looking straight ahead. Kagome felt sad in a way. What was to become of her? Kagome's eyes widened. What if Sesshomaru found out who she was?! She will need to alter her scent a little more and keep her face hidden at all times. She will also need to avoid him at all costs. Kagome could feel a fear creeping it's way into her. Would Sesshomaru kill her on sight? Most likely.

Kagome nodded to herself. So it was decided. Avoid Sesshomaru at all costs. Always have scent altered. And keep face hidden. It was a good plan to live by until she could escape. But until the time for escape came, she will listen and do everything she is told.

"Girl."

"Yes?" Kagome said in a unKagome voice so that he would not recognize her.

"We will be arriving soon. You are to do everything you are told, or you will most likely be killed. Lord Sesshomaru is your new master and you will listen to **everything** he tells you. Got it?"

"Yes." Kagome did not wish to talk.

Jakken looked at her curiously. _I wander what happened to this girl. She seems obedient. She will be a good servant. But a wander how she got to that slave trade. _

"Girl. Tell me what happened. Why were you at that slave trade?"

Kagome stiffened. She could say her story. She would not have to involve any names. So she would enlighten him with her story. And that the fact that he demanded that she told her story. What a jerk.

"I was with my friends. We travel the lands. We were walking a road when the snake youkai showed up and demanded that one of us went with them for their slave trade. Because they were low on slaves. The leader looked at me and demanded that I was the one to go. When my group refused that is when one of my members was knocked out and I was grabbed. Then everything went back. Next thing I knew, I woke up in that cave and was seconds from escape when you showed up."

"So you are sayin you were almost out of your ropes? Then how you would you get out of the cave?" Jakken asked.

"I would of found a way. I was three quarters way through when I just herd your voice." Kagome looked out at the scenery again.

Jakken looked at her a little more before looking ahead again. _What an interesting girl. I am sure that Sesshomaru will be pleased with this one. _Jakken just hoped his lord would nto kill the girl if she chose not to listen. He had come to like her. Just a little. She somewhat reminded him of rin.

Kagome gasped slightly at the sight of a large white castle that came into view. It looked so wonderful, she could not take her eyes off of it. Jakken noticed and chuckled lightly.

"This is your new home girl. You will be working here under the power of Lord Sesshomaru."

"Hn." Was all Kagome could say as they got closer to the large gates.

22222With Inuyasha22222

"What do you think has become of my reincarnate?" Kikyo asked while she and Inuyasha walked through the forest.

"Keh! Who cares. I don't. She can die for all I care." Inuyasha answered.

The two kept on walking on the small path that went through the forests. With out a care for Kagome. Inuyasha hated her more than ever these years. She was only a shard detector and a copy of Kikyo. Worthless.

22222With Sango and Miroku22222

They were flying towards the west. For some odd reason Shippo said her scent suddenly started to go west. Maybe she was already sold.

"Knowing her body. She probably was." Miroku stated.

_SLAP!_

"Don't say that Miroku! We won't know what has become of her for sure until we find her!" Sango yelled.

With that Kilala went a little faster and Miroku rubbed his now red cheek. Shippo agreed and he continued to follow Kagome's scent.

2222222222

Ok dudes and dudets.

Any requests of what can happen?

Any complaints of what HAS happened?

Just say anything.

OH!

And can anyone give me any ideas on what can happen IF Sesshomaru finds out who Kagome is?

Thanks.

For my first chapter I had 163 people who read it and only SIX that left a review! THATS JUST CRAZY!!!

Ahem ANYways... PLZ PLZ review.

Thanks for reading.


	3. A New Servant

Disclaimer: I do not own any people from Inuyasha... But Adair is my character.:)

_Chapter 3_-_A new servant_

Kagome felt fear creep into her as they landed in front of the large gates. Jakken got off of Ah-Un and told Kagome to get off as well. Once Kagome was off of the dragon youkai he walked off. Jakken then started to walk into the gates. Kagome quickly followed, her face hidden and scent altered. Kagome did NOT want to be here. She had this feeling in her gut that she was not going to make it out of this place alive. Jakken led her inside of the large door that led into the castle. She immediately felt a huge aura. Kagome's eyes widened. _Sesshomaru._

"Bow to your master." Jakken whispered as he bowed.

Kagome seen Sesshomaru walk in and she bowed deep. Hiding her face behind her bangs. Sesshomaru walked up and eyed her. What was it about this human that seemed familiar? He made sure the human was healthy and ready to work. Good.

"Jakken. Take her to the servant's quarters and put her to work." Sesshomaru then turned on one heel and left the room.

Jakken jumped out of his bow and said for Kagome to follow him. Kagome then followed Jakken down a series of halls. Kagome memorized each turn. So that she would not get lost in this place. She stretched her senses to find out their was many different races of youkai here and humans too. They went by a guard. He glared at Kagome as they walked by._ I guess humans are still hated here. I hope I don't run into a youkai when on my own. _Kagome eyed the youkai until she could not see him anymore when they turned another corner. This one in her memory also. Jakken stopped at a door. Kagome guessed it was the servants's quarters.

"You will stay in here... Now follow me to your start in work." Jakken announced as he started to walk once again. Kagome rolled her eyes. _Joy._

They once again walked down a series of halls before stopping in a large room... most likely the dining hall. She had a bad feeling...

"Scrub these floors." Jakken said before handing her a bucket of soapy-like water an a rag. _Just as I thought..._

Jakken left and Kagome set to work on the floors. This was going to be a long day. She could already tell. She kept her senses out to make sure she would not have to meet any youkai soon. She was glad she practiced hand-to-hand and enhanced her Miko powers. She has almost tripled her Miko powers since last time she had seen Sesshomaru. So she could hopefully fend off any youkai that meant harm. Kagome was on her knees scrubbing the wood floors. Dang when was the last time it was cleaned? It was horrible. Kagome was so glad that she was not the only servant here... She would go insane if she had to clean the whole castle like this on her own... she knew it would take so long that as soon as she was done she would have to clean it all over again.

33333-With Sesshomaru-33333

Sesshomaru sat at his desk in his study. He had been working on papers for a while. While he did so he thought about a few things. Jakken did well in picking out the new servant. But something about this human seemed so familiar. And yet, not familiar in any way. He pushed the thoughts away for now. He needed to concentrate on his work.

33333-With Kagome-33333

Kagme had been working on the floors for about two hours so far. _Half way done. _Kagome thought to herself. This was ridiculous. The room was huge enough as it is... Kagome sighed... Its going to take a long time for her to get used to this. Luckily she would not be here that long... Well... Hopefully. Kagome just scrubbed away. She did not dare think of other jobs she would be getting. Kagome suddenly froze. A demonic aura was coming near. With closer observations she noticed it was a tiger youkai. It was about to enter the room. Kagome was tense.

A female tiger youkai entered the room. She had blue eyes and a brown/almost black hair. She then had a tiger tail. She was carrying a bucket of water and a rag. This was odd.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

The tiger youkai looked up and met Kagome in the eye. "I'm Adair. I am a servant here as well. I was sent to help you with the floors." Kagome could of cried from her happiness. She had starry eyes. _Finally someone came to help me!_ Kagome thought.

"Oh. Nice to meet you. I'm Lune." Kagome lied about her name so she would hopefully not be discovered. It would be too much of a risk if she told other servants her real name. It might get to Jakken or even... Sesshomaru. It would not end well if either of them found out. Adair nodded . "Lets get to work then shall we?"

Kagome nodded and the two got on their knees and started on scrubbing the half done floors of the large room. Kagome sighed in relief. Adair smiled. She knew exactly how Kagome felt. It is horrible to work on jobs like this alone.

About an hour later Kagome and Adair finished the floor. Adair then led Kagome back to the servant quarters to rest a while before their next job. Kagome was still well on her guard. She was still very wary of this place and would most likely be for the rest of her live... No matter how long it may be.

33333-With Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippo-33333

They have been heading west for a while. Sango was getting stressed out for Kagome's safety. Miroku was listening to Shippo for directions and what he smelt. Kilala was listining to it all and following Shippo's directions. It was a rather eventful day. Shippo said that he smelt Kagome in the western lands. They have yet to reach the boarder. It would be a while.

33333-With Kagome-33333

Kagome woke up from her short cat nap. Adair had left to get herself something to eat. Kagome was not hungry. And she did not trust the chefs anyways. She would not be eating for a while. Kagome had this hard thing with trust goin' on right now. Normally she had no problem, but in this place she found it very difficult to. She decided to venture around a little in her spare time. She would have to make sure to keep on her guard though.

Kagome slid the door to the servant quarters open. She then slipped out and started to walk down the hall. She double checked her scent and aura. In this castle she also hid her miko powers so no youkai would notice what she was. That will just cause more trouble. Even though no one was around she still kept her face hidden with her bangs also. All was good. Kagome smiled to herself in accomplishment. _Way to go Kagome. Now all I have to do is be like this all the time. Don't forget Kagome. It will lead to a living nightmare. _Kagome's smile widened. _Ha. Living nightmare. That happpens quite often to me... lets just hope not here. Ever._

Kagome kept walking down the halls. Using her memory, she retraced her and Jakken's steps from the main room that held the front door. _I just want to look at it. I need to get some trust around here before I go and try to escape. It will make it less suspicious._

33333-With Shippo-33333

Sango was now officially confused. For some odd reason Kilala could not find Kagome's scent. But on the other hand Shippo was having no problem. How was this?

"Hey Shippo. How is it that you can smell Kagome? Even Kilala can't find her scent." Sango asked.

Shippo looked up at her. "Easy. Kagome, under these circumstances, being captured and all, will alter her scent. She does not mask it so youkai don't become suspicious. But when she alters it she shown me how it smelt just in case we had a situation like this." Shippo said matter-of-factly.

Miroku seemed to go into thought. "So Kagome is altering her scent. Would it be the same with her aura?"

"Yes it would. She will also mask her miko powers if need be," Shippo answered.

"Lets hurry." Sango stated. With that they were off to the western lands.

33333-With Sesshomaru-33333

Sesshomaru finished his papers and was now getting ready to patrol his western territories. He stretched as he got up from his desk and headed to his room to get Tensaga(sp?) And Tokijiin(sp?). afterwards he started to head to the main room in the front of the castle so he can leave out the front door.

3333333333

OK... end of this chapter.

Plz Plz review. I'm begging you.

I'm kinda stuck at the moment. So if anyone has any ideas just say so.

Plz send a review. It can be insulting, telling me I did ok, saying I need to find a better hobby. Whatever. Even one word... Or... A period. I. Don't. Care. What. It. Is. About... (lol)

LATERZ


	4. Discoveries

Disclaimer: Nope. I own no Inuyasha peoplez. I only wish.

Note: _Thanks so much for the reviews. They really kicked my mind into gear. I'm soooo sorry it takes so long for me to update. But I only have limited time to the computer. Let alone the internet. _

_It was SO HARD to chose between the ideas. But I thought it through. And decided. Lol. I hope you guys like it. Because if it had not been for the awesome ideas I would still be zoning out. Trying to find a way to continue. _

Chapter... 4... I think...

_Discoveries_

Kagome curiously made her way to the large door that was the entrance. She was also cautious. So she walked on. Going through all of the confusing halls to the main room. She hummed a tune in her head. The song was stuck in her head lately. While she was walking she was confronted by Adair and was told that she had the rest of the day off since she was new. So she said she would take advantage of it by exploring the place. Adair then left and Kagome was on her own. Still alert as ever.

Kagome walked along until she came to the large room. It was bigger than she remembered. She walked to the middle of the room then in front of the large door. She just now noticed that their was a large carving of a inu youkai on it. She looked at it in awe. She would be casually walking out of this door soon. Oh she looked forward to the day...

44444-With Sesshomaru-44444

He walked down a flight of stairs and to a hallway. On his way to the door that was the entrance and exit of his castle. On his way he double checked and made sure everything was done in his head. The things that were to be cleaned were cleaned. Paperwork was done. The new servant was put to her first job... The new servant. He never herd her name. She also seemed odd. Different from any other human servants he had in his home.

Sesshomaru continued to walk down the hall. He then checked the palace for auras. Making sure everyone was where they were supposed to be. It seems that the new servant was nearby. She was near the front door. What was she doing there? And why? Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he kept on walking. He was close enough to hear her breaths. He turned the last corner to see the servant standing in the middle of the room looking at the front door in what seemed fascination.

44444-With Kagome-44444

_That aura again... Sesshomaru! Crap! _Kagome had no idea as what to do. She almost felt panic. But she knew she had to keep her cool so that Sesshomaru wouldn't notice she was frightened and so she could keep her masking in check. She tilted her head down, looking at the ground so that her bangs covered her face. Sesshomaru walked over to the door. About twenty feet in front of Kagome.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked. Still facing the door.

Kagome jumped a little. Then spoke while bowing. "I was told that I had the rest of the day off. So I took the time to be more aware of my surroundings by exploring m'lord."Kagome said in an un-Kagome voice.

Sesshomaru looked at her over his shoulder. _What is this I am sensing?_ Sessomaru wandered. "Girl. Tell me your name." Kagome tensed.

"M-my name is Lune." Kagome said. She was feeling nervous.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. _Shes lying. And shes nervous. Why? Who is this girl. And where did she come from?_

_Why is he looking at me like that_. _What is he thinking? What is he going to do? _Kagome freaked in the inside. Her eyes then widened. _Crap!_

_There! There was a change in the girl's scent_._ This is no ordanary girl. She is masking her scent. In the past twenty years I have only came across one young girl that could mask her scent... That wentch. The young miko that follows the worthless half breed. It seems that she has advanced in her miko abilities. That is why this girl seemed so fimiliar. Kagome..._ But Sesshomau knew that she did not know, he knew who she really was. He would play along with it for now. He would not under estimate her. He knew she was smart and would attempt to escape soon. He would need to keep an eye on her. And he knew how to make this simple job easier...

Sesshomaru first thught of ridding himself of this little burden... But this girl now belonged to him. She was purchased by him and was rightfully his. She would now stay as a servant. She would also be a good use to him. He now wandered just how she got into the clutches of the slave trade. He would find out soon enough...

"Lune... Go back to the servants quarters. Be ready for your job tomarrow." Sesshomaru then went out the front door and closed it behind him.

Kagome almost fainted when he left. _That was a close one. I hope I don't run into him again soon. I better get goin'! _Kagome then took off to the room she slept in along with a few other servants.

44444-With Sesshomaru-44444

Sesshomaru stood by the door after he closed it. He then smirked slightly when he herd her running back to the room she stayed in._ Good. The girl listens. She will do well in the new job I have planned for her._ Sesshomaru then walked from the door to and through the gates of his castle. Out to go on patrol. With many thoughts on his mind.

44444-With Kagome-44444

Kagome made it to the room flooring it. Only to run into Adair as she turned to go inside the door.

"Ahhh-!"

They both fell backwards and landed on their butts when they hit the ground. Kagome was supprised, and so was Adair. They had no idea what just happened. Adair was walking out of the room to get a drink of water and Kagome was running as fast as she could so she would be further away from Sesshomaru. Then they both felt something hit them and they ended up on the floor. They both starred at each other blankly. Kagome finally got it.

"Oh! So sorry Adair. I was just running in here and I didn't see you." Kagome apologized.

Adair zoned for a second. "Oh. Its ok. I really had no idea what just happened. You see, I was concentrating on getting some water. Then I ended up on my butt on the floor."

Both girls kind of giggled as they got up and went their separate ways. Once Adair left and Kagome was inside the room She sighed. _Made it. Now I'm going to stay in here as long as I can. I need to find a better way out than the front door. Too many people will be going in and out. _Kagome started to look around the room. It had white walls and a few matts where she and the others slept. Their was a small cheap like dresser to put things in. There was a window. Then there was also a... Wait... The window! Of course!

Kagome rushed over to the other side of the room where the window was. But their was one small problem... Bars... Kagome tapped a finger on her chin in thought. She stuck her arm through... Then she realized she could stick her head through too! Sesshomaru was gone and Jakken was busy re-arranging the guards at the front gate. So now was the perfect time... For escape. Kagome started to make her way between two bars... Then came her problem. She could fit her front half of her body through... But not the second half... This is bad... So Kagome thought some more. She felt the bars. Ha! They had a Youkai aura in them. That is what made them seem so strong. Kagome then put both of her hands on one of the bars and concentrated some of her miko powers into them. The bar then changed from the black like color to a grey.

Kagome looked behind her to make sure no one was around. Then pulled on the bar as hard as she could. The then broke at the top and bottom. Kagome then set the bar on one of the mats and made sure she could fit... Yup. Ok then... Now was the time to-...

Kagome's eyes widened. Someone was coming... Adair. Kagome grabbed the bar and put it back in place. So it looked as if nothing had happened... Except for the bar being gray... Everything looked perfectly normal. Soon after Kagome walked away from the window Adair walked in the room. She had a cup of water in her hand. By the time she had walked all of the way in the room Kagome was sitting on her sleeping mat. Adair gave her an odd look as she tilted her head to the side.

"What were you doing in here Kagome?" Adair asked.

"Oh nothing. Just looking around and wandering what tomorrow's job will be."

"Hey. I herd from the guards that Jakken is going to give you a different job than cleaning. Orders from Sesshomaru."

Kagome's eyes widened. _ Oh no! What is he going to have me do now?! Did he find out who I am? I really hope not. If so than I'm dead. I hope he does not move from I am staying. I will need to escape soon. I really don't want to be here any longer. Thats it! I am escaping tonight! _Kagome felt like freaking out.

"You are so lucky. Already being promoted. And on your first day too!" Adair said.

"Well I want to continue with what I am doing now. I don't want any other jobs." Kagome wined.

"Well I guess you have to deal with it. No one defies Sesshomaru-sama's orders. If anyone does, it is certain death for them. And I don't want you to die Lune!" Adair felt like crying.

"Ok... I will deal with it. I don't want do die either I guess.." Kagome felt bad for making Adair worried. Adair really did care for her then. That was good that she at least had a friend here. Kagome smiled.

So Kagome and Adair talked about the place they were now staying in. Kagome found out Adair has only been there for two weeks. She told Kagome how she got there and how she memorized the place so quick. But their fun was soon ended when Jakken walked into the room. Now they both awaited in silence for what he had to say. Kagome had this feeling...

"Lune. I am here to tell you of your new job. You are now to be Sesshomaru's personal servant. You will take him his meals and do whatever else he tells you to do... Good luck girl." Jakken then left.

Kagome was in complete shock. _What! No way this is happening! I gotta get out of here!_

"Wow. Great work Lune. What did you do to get that job?" Adair asked. Suprised that Kagome got such a important job so soon.

Kagome didn't say anything. She just dashed for the window. She did not care who saw her at this pint. Adair just looked at her in confusion. "Uhh... Kagome? What are you doing?"

"Leaving" Kagome whispered.

"What why. What are you so afraid of all of a sudden?"

"Because..." Kagome sighed. She had to tell Adair.

Kagome looked Adair in the eye. "If I tell you why. Do you promise not to tell anyone? You are the only one here I trust Adair."

"Yes Lune I will never tell another living being." Adair swore.

Kagome sighed once again. "Well first of all..." Kagome walked over to Adair and sat down with her. "My name isn't Lune... Its Kagome."

Kagome then told her whole story while whispering to Adair. She said why Sesshomaru hated her and what happened all of the times they met while she was with Inuyasha. She even told her of her time and that Sesshomaru didn't know.

"So you see? If Sesshomaru finds out who I am... He will kill me for sure. You gotta help me Adair. I even have that bar off so I can slip through." Kagome whispered.

Adair looked at Kagome. Still a little shocked. But she had to help her friend. "Well. If you are going to go out that way you need to look out for the two guards that are there."

Kagome nodded. "Ok. Where are they positioned?"

Adair thought. "Well when guards were moved around today they were not moved so... Since we are on the right side of the castle... One should be on the corner of the place to your left... And one should be by the wall on the right corner. They are normally not facing towards this window so you should be able to stick your head through first then pop off the bar when all is clear."

Kagome nodded. "Ok then. When should I leave?"

Adair looked out the window. "Well you should leave tomorrow night. Sesshomaru and Jakken will be gone then on patrol. You should be able to keep your scent and aura in check while covering your face so that Sesshomaru will not notice you tomorrow. He does not get that close to his personal servant and only says an order every now and then. You will most likely not see him that often because he will be in his study. I think the only time you will see him is when you bring him his evening meal. He will tell you when he wants it. You shouldn't worry much. You will still stay in here for now but only sleep here. So when you come I will distract the other two that stay in here while you sneak out."

Kagome was so happy. "Okay. Thank you so much Adair. I don't know what I would do without you." Adair just smiled.

Kagome looked calm and confident about tomorrow on the outside. But she was unsure and freaking out in the inside. What was she to do... If Sesshomaru found out who she was what could she do to escape from him and this place at seconds notice?

_You can be brave and face your fear._

Kagome's eyes widened.

'Who are you?'

_What do you mean by, who are you, you should know very well as of who I am._

'No. Sorry. I have no idea who you are. Can you tell me?'

_Hehehe. Soooo. Your mother has not mentioned me yet. I may seem as a conscience. But that is wayyyy wrong. You will find out who I am soon enough. Ahahahaha! _

Kagome herd the laughs fade away in her head.

'Wait! Who are you?! Tell me who you are!'

"Uhhh... Kagome? Are you okay Kagome?" Adair looked at her with concern in her eyes.

"Oh ya! I am just fine Adair."

"Oh. Okay then Kagome. You just spaced out is all."

"Sorry. Just thinking is all. Well. Its sunset. I think I'm going to bed."

"Kay'. Good night Kagome."

With that both Kagome and Adair went to bed. Shortly after the other two servants that kept residence in the room came in and went to bed as well. Kagome was freaked out by the voice in her head and wandered if she really herd it. She came to a conclusion that she would find out soon enough... Like the voice said. But soon enough isn't soon enough for this miko.


End file.
